The Shadows
Introduction The Shadows, or also know as the Shadow Organization, is a guild of gentlemen the work to undermind the world goverment. They have been around since the founding of the World Government and has played a role in almost every major uprising against their power. The Shadow Organization not only fights the World Government with thier own forces, but also promote other forces that rise up against them. One of their largest and best investments is The Revolution , but they also aid smaller organizations. A good example would ge The Law of Nature, '''''or beter known as the Shizen No Hōsoku. The Three Branches It was decided that long ago that '''''The Shadow ''Organization'' would be safer if it split into three diffent branches. This would make the Shadow Organization harder to track and would insure the organization's survival if the World Government ever infultrated one of its branches. Thus the three branches were formed. The first is called Shadows'.'' It was made from the orginal group and was orginaly called The Shadow. However in its early years it was infultated by a World Government spy and nearly all the members of it were nearly killed or captured. The surviors reformed the group and took up the name Shadows after its original name The Shadow. '''The Black Black Guild, was the second branch formed. Currently it has not been known if the Black Black Guild has ever been infultrated though it does not matter.'' The Black Black Guild'' goal and focus is to make money in the under world and use that money to fun organizations against the World Government. Its normal actions are Theif, Gambling, Loan Sharking, Corperate Takeovers, Piracy, and any other act to gain money. They pefer to keep their money off the books, but do run several legal buisness. The Black Black Guild is currently the strongest of all three organizations. They have the greatest influence and have the most ruthless soldiers. The White Coats, they are the last of the three and the most radical. The White coats belive that the World Goverment can not be defeated from the outside. Their members enter the world Government and implant themselves inside of the organization in order to rise to power and destroy it from the inside. It was the White Coats that aided in The Shadows fall, as their opertive infromed the World Government agent on how to sneak in. As much damage it did to The Shadows it did even more good for the White Coats. They were able to leak valuable information and to sabatoge several important missions causing the World Government to delay their entry into the New World. ''Shizen No Hōsoku and the Shadows'' The Shadows and the Law of Nature have a uniqe agreement. The Shadows assassinate key people for the Law of Nature and well as aid them in their fight. The Shadows however are not completely under Tarkus control. If Tarkus gives the word to eliminate the order first goes to the heads of the Shadows and they determin if the person should be eleminated. They do not allows themselves to be puppets of Tarkus, but rather are allies to his cause. Major Members Bob - Shadows- Aiding the Greater Blonde Army Butterflaizen - Shadows- Working for Law of Nature, on behalf of the Shadows Strengths Had to destory thanks to their seperate cells. Weaknesses Lack a complete unity. Other branches clash with each other. Category:Groups Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Organization Category:Shizen No Hōsoku Category:Shadow Organization